


When Two Crows Share a Victory

by adraxsetimera



Series: Haikyuu One-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Nationals, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adraxsetimera/pseuds/adraxsetimera
Summary: The crowd erupts like a volcano. There were small cheers one moment and then deafening the next. Supporters of both teams were rising to a crescendo with each passing second, the staff and coaches were running around like headless chickens and the players on the court were looking on in a mixture of amusement and bafflement at the turn of events.Or:Kageyama has had enough of the pesky lil decoy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	When Two Crows Share a Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this in an hour? Yes. Should I have written this in the first place? No. My genetics textbooks are glaring at me as I write this. But alas, I have my priorities straight. Anyways, shameless smut of my new ship interest. 
> 
> ***IMPORTANT!!***I was going to tag underage for this, but after searching up the legal age of consensual sexual intercourse in Japan (16), I figured to not use the tag. However, in some places that's not the case. So warning if 16 is not the legal age for intercourse in your country, perhaps don't read this fic. 
> 
> Also please take the time to visit:  
> https://blacklivesmatter.com/ and see how you can help. If you can't donate money there are videos on youtube:  
> https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM  
> where you can stream it and by not skipping the ads, the revenue will go towards the donations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or its characters. But I do own the story so do not repost my work without my consent. Please email me at adraxsetimera@gmail.com to go over my guidelines for sharing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The crowd erupts like a volcano. There were small cheers one moment and then deafening the next. Supporters of both teams were rising to a crescendo with each passing second, the staff and coaches were running around like headless chickens and the players on the court were looking on in a mixture of amusement and bafflement at the turn of events.

**~~One day ago~~**

Kageyama was warming up and practicing his tosses when he saw Hinata bend down in a stretch. His plump ass looked really good, but he didn’t think much of it. But as the slightly older boy stood up, he shot Kageyama a smirk and licked his lips before running off to find someone to warm up with.

Kageyama almost groaned but managed to hold himself back, and continued with his practice.

**~~Ten minutes ago~~**

Kageyama couldn’t bear the sight in front of him. They were in the final set of the game against Inarizaki and Kageyama kept staring at the short player in front of him. Hinata kept giving him _that_ look. Kageyama shot him a warning glance as the ref blew the whistle for them to get back onto the court. 

Kageyama didn’t want to admit it, but he was damn proud of the orangette for receiving perfectly, not once but twice. They switched positions and he was at the service line. He tossed the ball, ran up and slammed it across the net. He looked straight and fucking groaned. Bad mistake. Because that little minx was squatting, waiting for the other team to spike it over. His ass was so fucking spankable. And his legs, oh lord his legs. Kageyama couldn’t help but imagine those milky white thighs wrapped around his neck as his tongue delved into—

“Mine!” 

He’s brought out of his reverie at the shout Noya gives, receiving the ball and he curses himself for losing focus at such a critical point. But could you blame him? Stupid Hinata.

He resumed his focus and tossed the ball and in one smooth move, it was over. They had won. They had fucking won. 

Cheers rang out from all sides as the rest of his team high-fived each other, yelling out words of surprise and glee.

But that’s not what mattered at the moment. The sight of the smaller boy giving him a heated look through his hooded eyes, sweat trickling down his jaw caused something to simply snap .

One minute they were celebrating and the next Kageyama had wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s hair, yanking him in and pressing his mouth against the other’s. The two met in a flurry of teeth and tongue, Hinata matching his fervor with ease by pulling him in by his jersey.

They both moaned into each other's mouth as their crotch met, causing the sweet sweet friction they craved oh so much. Their kiss turned heated. Kageyama ran his tongue over the roof of Hinata’s mouth, groaning as the older sucked on his tongue in return, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his aching groin. Hinata slid his hands over his front, humming in approval at the feel of toned abs clenching under his palm, whereas Kageyama trailed his hands down to grasp the object of his desire. The feel of the plump yet toned ass elicited a deep moan from him. 

Kageyama vaguely knew that something was wrong. He heard the screams and knew that what they just did was so detrimental, but he didn’t give two shits. Neither did Hinata apparently, because the older bit Kageyama’s lower lip, adding his tongue in to mimic what he really wanted to do.

Kageyama peeked through hooded eyes, not sure if he was amused or embarrassed at the looks the other players (on and off court) were giving the two. He hoisted Hinata up and crowed in glee at how the other immediately wrapped those toned legs around his waist. This caused the screaming crowd to go into a frenzy.

“Kageyama...Hinata!”

The two ignored the faint voice that resembled Daichi’s, both too lost in each other’s embraces, that is until pairs of arms drew them apart. Kageyama and Hinata panted, still eyeing each other with unbridled hunger.

“Shit” Noya murmured at the sight of their pupils fully blown out in lust.

“C’mon, this way!!” Takeda sensei spurs the team into motion and they follow him through the exit doors towards the locker rooms. But Kageyama kept looking at Hinata and the latter looked back, both silently agreeing that they fucked up, the messed up bad, but they didn't care, they were done hiding.

“What the hell was that?!” Ukai exclaimed, still trying to process what he had witnessed.

“Well clearly, it’s two dumbasses being dumbasses” Tsukishima grumbles and rolls his eyes at the nudge Yamaguchi gives him.

“We’re really sorry. We wanted to come out but knew the pressure from Nationals was on everyone, and decided to wait until afterwards to...you know…” Hinata trails off, looking pointedly at Kageyama

Kageyama jolts and hurriedly nods in agreement, refusing to meet the eyes of his teammates.

“Well, that was uncalled for. But, I’m sure I can say this on behalf of everyone here, we support you” Daichi says smiling,

“Yeah, we’re all either gay or bisexual here so…” Noya pipes in and laughs at the shocked looks on the two first years faces,

“What?!” Kageyama exclaims and hears Hinata parrot after him at the new information

“Uh, I thought you guys knew that?” Suga smiles, “Afterall, Daichi and I have been dating for the past year now”

The two stared off into the distance with dumbfounded looks. How did they not know?

“Perhaps if the two of you took your heads out of volleyball’s ass, you’d notice it” Tanaka teases, high-fiving Noya,

Kiyoko walks into the room and murmurs something to Ukai before stepping out again

The coach claps his hands together, “Alright everyone, the coast is clear. This was the last match for today, so cool down and then head home. Rest well and meet here at 7 sharp”

The members disperse and before Kageyama and Hinata could leave, they hear Ukai asking them to stay. They share a look, worried at the repercussions but head back inside.

Ukai looks at the two kicked puppies in front of him and smiles wryly, “Brighten up kiddos. I’m not mad or disgusted. I’m a little miffed at where it happened, but just know that as long as this doesn’t affect your game, I don’t care. Just please be mindful of where you are okay?”

Kageyama nods briskly and Hinata bounces up, 

“Ahh, thank you coach! We won’t let you down, c’mon let’s go cool down Kageyama!”

Kageyama lets the shorter boy pull him by his sleeves and gives his coach one more nod in thanks.

The hallways were deserted so they walked in comfortable silence, hands clasped together. Until of course, Hinata opened his mouth.

“So...what was that?” 

Kageyama bristles and glares at the idiot, 

“What do you mean _‘what was that’_?! You’re the one who kept flaunting around, teasing me for the past day!” 

Hinata blinks at him innocently and Kageyama doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or groan because leave it to Hinata to not know what he was doing.

“My fault?! What do you mean! I didn’t do anything. It’s not my fault you’re a pervert” Hinata yaps back

“Yeah well who told you it was okay to bend down and squat right in front of my fucking fa—” Kageyama trails off as he looks in front of him.

Hinata bumps into his back and opens his mouth to complain but shuts up. The two look mortified. They had walked into the smaller gym where Inarizaki, their teammates and Nekoma were hanging out.

Their teammates laughed and carried on while some players shot them teasing grins,

“Wow, the two mvps finally arrive huh” Kuroo drawls with a sly grin

“Damn Kageyama, didn’t know you had it in ya” Atsumu joins in and Kageyama wants to dig a hole and die.

“We’re really sorry. We don’t know whyー”

“Oh pretty sure it was because a certain shortie was flaunting his ass in front of your face”

Hinata blushes as Bokuto pipes up from his place beside the two grinning idiots.

“ Let them be.” Kenma mumbles and shoots Hinata a quick smile before going back to his game

“So, are we gunna see ya bump it out as well?” Atsumu inquires, a smirk plastered on his face

Kageyama glowers and Hinata hides behind the taller male.

“Stop yer yapping ya idiot” Osumu drags his brother away and the bro duo break out as well.

“See, this is all your fault” Kageyama whispers to Hinata as they start the cool down stretches. 

“Shut up and meet me in the washroom in 20 mins” the orangette grumbles in response before sauntering over to Daichi to let him know he was going to the washroom

Kageyama flushed at the implication and carried on with the warm down, and precisely after 20 minutes he cautiously glanced around making sure no one saw him, before slinking out of the gym.

He practically ran to the males room before composing himself and opening the door. Before he could do anything else a flurry of orange and black collided into him and he groaned as a bruising kiss was placed on his lips.

Kageyama gripped the latter’s thighs, hoisting him up and hissing at the friction. Hinata groaned and grinded down again. The two keep that up until Kageyama positioned them so he was facing the mirror. 

“Get down and face the mirror” he rasped into the shorter boy’s ear and grins at the shiver that followed.

He gently places Hinata down and the two of them shuck off their shorts. As soon as his shorts come off, he hoists Hinata back up.

They both moan at the sight in front of them. Hinata blushes as he sees his debauched face and straining cock. And Kageyama’s eyes turn obsidian at the way the older’s hole fluttered, just begging to be filled up

"You played with yourself?" the ravenette mumbled, fingers reaching down and tracing around the rim, causing whines to spill from his lips,

"Why do you think I told you to come in twen-" he cuts off as Kageyama slides two fingers, scissoring him open,

“Fuck, what a naughty little slut” he seethes into Hinata’s ear, relishing in the shivers that wrack the latter’s body yet again.

“P-please, p-put it in…” Hinata begs and who is he to deny?

He slips out his digits and lowers Hinata onto his aching cock and lets the older set the rhythm. Said male whimpers quietly when Kageyama starts kissing and licking his neck, watching the scene through the mirror.

“You're so beautiful like this Shoyo,” Kageyama whispers quietly in his ear, making him shiver, “look at you. Fucking yourself on my cock, taking it so well, so sensitive to everything I do”, the words make Hinata bounce harder and moan loudly. 

“T-Tobio…” he stutters, eyes taking in the way the ravenette’s cock pushed in and out of his hole.

“You're so perfect baby,” Kageyama praises again against his neck, “and I'm the only one allowed to see you like this, so gorgeous, coming undone under my fingers.”

“Yeah” the older mewls as Kageyama adjusts his grip, fucking into the dripping hole faster.

“Shoyo…” the younger repeated his name like a damn prayer, his fingers applying gentle pressure on Hinata’s inner thighs to keep his legs spread. The older kept riding him, rolling down his hips desperately and the sound of slapping flesh made them lose the last remnants of self control.

“Fuck, I bet you would’ve liked getting fucked in front of all those people” Kageyama growls

The older whimpers and tilts his head back to kiss him, “Yes, oh fuck, your slut, m-make everyone see I’m yours” Hinata whimpers and Kageyama loses it.

He plunders the shorter boy’s mouth with his tongue, dragging his cock against the tights walls enveloping him, trying to find that little spot. And jackpot. The moment his cock grazes against the prostate, Hinata loses it. 

He comes untouched and Kageyama groans as the clenching walls around him milk his own orgasm.

They're in a daze but soon the buzzing of the lights slowly fill their ears as they both pant into each other’s mouths. After a moment Kageyama slowly slips out, shivering as the cool air hits his softening cock.

He gently places Hinata down, staying behind him to make sure the older doesn't collapse and quickly grabs the tissue papers on the sink. Dampening them he gently cleans his lover and they put on their clothes, sharing soft smiles and kisses in between.

After making sure they cleaned up any signs of their dirty little deed, they head out and walk back to the gym.

When they slide back inside, Kageyama rubs a hand against the back of his neck, “Sorry for the wait Daichi-sempai, Coach Ukai saw us and had to hand us some notes” he mumbles and Hinata nods

Snickers fill the room and Daichi gives the two an exasperated look,

“Coach left half and hour ago”

The duo blush and look away as the room erupts into full out laughter. 

“And yer dumbasses wore yer shorts inside out” Atsumu cackles and Kageyama is so tempted to deck the other.

“You guys never learn” Daichi mumbles before walking away

Kageyama wants to die. He’d never felt so mortified before. But as a small hand grips onto his hand, he lets go of that feeling. Because in the end, Hinata was his. And he was Hinata’s. The only difference was the entire country now knew too.

“We’ll get through it Tobio” Hinata mumbles, 

And Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief. Because Yes. Yes they will.

**Author's Note:**

> If only this would've happened. But alas we can dream right? Anywho, let me know how you think the others would've reacted! 
> 
> Connect with me:  
> insta: @adraxsetimera  
> email for commissions/requests: adraxsetimera@gmail.com


End file.
